A conventional pharmaceutical injection device had a configuration comprising a main body case having an injection needle insertion and retraction opening, a pharmaceutical syringe mounting component provided inside this main body case, a piston provided movably with respect to a pharmaceutical syringe that is mounted onto this pharmaceutical syringe mounting component, a drive mechanism that drives this piston, a controller that is electrically connected to this drive mechanism, and a display component that is electrically connected to this controller.
The pharmaceutical injection performed by the above pharmaceutical injection device is carried out on the basis of a pharmaceutical injection schedule produced in writing by a physician (the following Patent Literature 1 is a prior publication related to this, for example).